


you robbed me to a remote part of your mind

by areumdaums



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hairdresser!AU, hani as wonwoo's younger sister, hani is meanie couple's matchmaker, jeongcheol if you squint, jeonghan's hair, lapslock, meanie couple, this is just full on teeth-rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areumdaums/pseuds/areumdaums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or the au where mingyu is a hairdresser teaching a class and wonwoo is his student who has no talent when it comes to hair</p>
            </blockquote>





	you robbed me to a remote part of your mind

**Author's Note:**

> so hiiiiiiiii  
> i am back with another fanfic, this time featuring the meanie couple  
> without further ado, let's start  
> fic inspired by one of this au prompts on tumblr  
> btw, this is unbeta'd as usual  
> title from cash me out by f(x)

with a cup of iced americano in his hand, mingyu sighs as he enters his class of students he’s going to teach today, as per usual.

of course it’s nice to teach a bunch of aspiring hairdressers, but sometimes it can get so tiring and frustrating when somebody doesn’t listen to your instructions and instead go with their own flow. reminding himself of how he used to be – no wonder all the instructors hated him.

“good morning, mr. kim, there’s a new student going by the name of….” his assistant pauses as she fumbles with the file in her hands. “jeon wonwoo. he’s sitting in the corner of the class.”

mingyu smiles charmingly at his assistant (making her flustered as hell, you flirtatious bastard) as he says a thank you quickly before setting his bag down and heading towards his mannequin in front of him.

“attention everybody! good morning! if you haven’t noticed yet, we have a new student joining us today,” mingyu says as he gestures to the corner of the class. “do stand up and shortly introduce yourself please.”

the boy widens his eyes and stands up clumsily, looking down at his shoes adorably before looking up again, grimacing. “h-hello everybody, my name is jeon wonwoo,” he swallows before continuing. “please take care of me!”

mingyu stares at wonwoo for a second longer as his new student makes eye contact with him before looking away. biting his lips, mingyu nods his head, indicating that his new student can take a seat.

clapping his hands excitedly, mingyu starts his lesson. “for today’s lesson, i will be teaching you guys the basic blowout,” hearing the students groan, mingyu sighs. “alright, alright, i know some of you have already mastered this simple hairstyle, but that doesn’t mean you can’t make it perfect for your clients. it’s good to go back to basics! grab your products and blow dryer, we’ll start now!”

as mingyu turns his back and starts grabbing his products as well, the class becomes rowdier as the second goes by. sensing that his students are all back at their seats, mingyu puts down his phone and turns back towards the class.

“ok, so rule number one – less is more. i know all of you hate these three words, but remember you can always add more product into the wig later on, but you can’t take it away unless you restart. no client will ever want excessive grease in their hair,” grabbing a nickel-size amount of hair product, mingyu gently combs through that in his mannequin’s hair. “go ahead, and do step one now. i’ll walk around and check you guys.”

mingyu patiently walks around, only stopping at his new student’s chair.

“hey, wonwoo right?”

hearing his instructor’s voice, wonwoo halts his movement and turns around, nodding his head hesitantly. mingyu smiles and goes closer towards wonwoo, guiding his own hands on top of wonwoo’s.

“that’s not how you apply a product onto hair. that’ll only cover the surface layer of their hair. do this,” mingyu brings his hands along with wonwoo’s, dipping both of their hands inside the layers of hair and evenly spreading out the product, before grabbing the bunch of hair and twisting it together to ensure all strands are covered. “there, all done!”

wonwoo shyly smiles before nodding his head. “thank you, seongsaengnim.”

mingyu chuckles at wonwoo’s awkwardness. “just call me mingyu, everyone around here calls me that. but if that really makes you uncomfortable, go ahead and call me mr. kim. i don’t mind that as well.”

walking back to the front of the class, mingyu plugs in his blow dryer and brings it up towards the mannequin in front of him. “this is your favourite part, guys. finally, right?” mingyu grins as he hears laughter from the students.

“you can get 75% of the moisture out of the hair by rough drying. do not use a brush as that inflicts pulling and damage, which are bad for your clients’ hair. ok guys, go ahead and do it now.”

sounds of engines running high are heard as mingyu walks around the class as usual, analyzing his students’ techniques, noting who are the weaker ones and who are the stronger ones.

“mingyu, don’t you smell smoke?” he heard one of his best students, yerim say.

the instructor looks around the class before widening his eyes when he sees wonwoo’s mannequin’s hair being set on fire while the student was panicking.

“holy fucking shit,” mingyu curses under his breath before running towards the mannequin, grabbing it and heading towards the backwash units to put out the fire.

mingyu hears footsteps running towards him and he looks up, only to see wonwoo’s bloodshot eyes, as if trying to contain his tears.

“i’m so sorry, mingyu-ssi. oh my god, i can’t believe i just set a wig on fire.” wonwoo rambles on before mingyu puts his index finger on wonwoo’s lips, stopping him from speaking.

“hey, don’t worry alright,” mingyu awkwardly pats wonwoo’s hair ( ~~noting that it was extremely soft~~ ). “just sit aside for the lesson, ok. i don’t think you’re in a good condition to continue doing this lesson with your mental state. you need 100% concentration  when it comes to hair styling. i promise i’ll come talk to you afterwards alright?”

wonwoo bites his lip and looks down at the floor, nodding his head dejectedly.

mingyu sighs. “don’t be upset about this, i know i said that the blowout is very easy to do, but these students,” he gestures around the class. “they have been following me for 3 years. it’s impossible to catch up within just 45 minutes, so don’t be too hard on yourself.”

wonwoo looks up at mingyu and smiles slightly. “i understand, mingyu-ssi. i’m sorry for the trouble i have caused.”

mingyu shakes his head and his assistant comes in to grab wonwoo gently, leading him towards their company’s resting room.

walking back to his own mannequin, he sighs yet again.

_continuing on to my lesson i guess._

\---

as the hallway bustles with students coming out of the class, mingyu takes his phone and wallet, heading towards the resting room to locate his new student.

it’s strange how somebody who’s so clumsy and so unfamiliar with hair techniques would join a hairdressing course, but he isn’t one for judging so he’s at least gotta hear wonwoo’s reasons first.

the moment wonwoo hears new footsteps in the hallway leading up to the company’s resting room, he immediately stands up and bows. “hello, mingyu-ssi!”

mingyu bows back, before gesturing for wonwoo to sit down.

“so hello,” mingyu clears his throat. “i don’t know what’s your intentions for joining our company’s hairdressing course, but i’m sorry to say… but i don’t think you’re suited to pursue a career in hair,”

mingyu sighs. “not that i think you’re useless or anything, but you literally just set a wig on fire and i have been an instructor for 5 years now. i have never seen somebody set a wig on fire. it’s honestly fascinating and disturbing at the same,”

“i just don’t want you to have an accident when you’re handling hair tools when it’s obvious when you’re kinda… clumsy when you come to those.”

wonwoo sighs sadly. “honestly speaking, mingyu-ssi… i came to take this course not because i wanted a career in hair styling, but because i wanted to learn how to style my younger sister’s hair,”

mingyu raises his eyebrows, waiting for wonwoo to continue.

“my family lost our mother from a very young age, and my father has to work all the time. we barely even see him at home,” wonwoo rubs his neck, feeling uncomfortable to talk about his family past when he just met this guy this morning.

“but i really want to fulfill my sister’s requests. she’s really precious to me, and seeing her upset when she goes to school with plain hair while every other of her classmates have cute adorable hairstyles makes me upset as well,” wonwoo rubs his neck sheepishly. “i just really, really want to try for my younger sister.”

mingyu blinks, shocked at wonwoo’s confession.

at one point, he is extremely touched by wonwoo’s dedication towards his younger sister and his family. however, he is also extremely amazed at how dumb this guy is because hello, has he never heard of youtube tutorials or something?

they are free for god fucking sake.

“thank you for being so honest to me, wonwoo. i’m really touched by your confession and your dedication towards your sister,” mingyu lets out a small smile towards wonwoo. “if you don’t mind the late timings, you can come to the company after all my classes at 9pm and i’ll teach you different hairstyles you can do for your sister maybe?”

wonwoo looks up at mingyu and gasps.

mingyu laughs slightly. “because you honestly need all the help you could get, dummy.”

wonwoo blinks owlishly at mingyu before laughing along as well. “i don’t mind, mingyu-ssi! i am more than grateful to take lessons from you, even if i have travel all the way across the world, just to make my younger sister happy.”

hearing wonwoo’s words, mingyu feels warmth spread through his entire body.

“let’s start tomorrow? i’ll see you at the room we took classes today at.”

wonwoo nods his head eagerly. “thank you, mingyu-ssi!”

\---

“wonwoo-ah, that’s the wrong hairstyle! i told you to do a french braid, not the fishtail braid!” mingyu exclaims as he raises his head up from his phone, looking through hairstyles for 5-7 years old girls.

wonwoo stops what he’s doing and groans. “oh my fucking god, what is the difference anyway?”

mingyu laughs before taking wonwoo hands down from the mannequin, releasing the hard work his student had just done. “the difference is huge, wonwoo. it’s going to take you more time to do a fishtail braid since your sister’s hair is long and fishtail braid requires smaller pieces of hair each time you braid to make sure it looks neat and tidy,”

“you want your sister to be happy, don’t you?”

mingyu feels bad using wonwoo’s sister as a emotional threat, but he has quickly realized that wonwoo would do anything just to make his sister happy.

of course he’s going to use that as an advantage for himself.

wonwoo pouts and nods his head. “of course i do.”

mingyu feels his heart skips a beat looking at wonwoo’s adorable pout, but it was short-lived. shaking his head to clear those thoughts, mingyu continues to coach wonwoo on what to do.

before they know it, it’s already in the middle of 1am.

seeing wonwoo yawn as he practices the french braid for the 1000th time, braiding based on instincts and his brain already shutting down, mingyu calls it a day.

already expecting wonwoo to protest, mingyu shot down all his excuses. “no, wonwoo. i know you’re tired and i told you before didn’t i? hairstyling requires 100% concentration. and besides, you have already mastered the french braid. go home and sleep ok? you’ve to do this new hairstyle on your younger sister tomorrow morning!”

wonwoo nods his head and gives mingyu a sleepy smile. “thanks, mingyu-ssi, i’ll leave first i guess.”

as he sees wonwoo making his way towards the exit, he couldn’t help but to let out a sigh.

_why is he so cute, what have i gotten myself into?_

\---

having exchanged their numbers the day before, mingyu was seriously contemplating whether to call wonwoo or not.

_wouldn’t  that be a little too forward and aggressive?_

after serious contemplation that calling would be harmless, he called wonwoo. within a few seconds, the other picked up.

“hey, mingyu…”

_oh my god, he dropped the formalities and his sleepy voice is so fucking adorab-_

“h-hey… did i woke you up?”

wonwoo giggled. “i guess… i’ve just drove my sister to school and she was really happy about her french braid. she said she looked like elsa from frozen…”

“alright, i’m sorry for calling you. wanted to know how it went with your sister.” mingyu smiled.

_more like i wanted to hear your voice._

 “ok, see you tonight mingyu…”

even after hearing the dial tune indicating that the phone call ended, mingyu couldn’t help but to stare at his blank screen.

“seriously mingyu, what have you gotten yourself into?” mingyu sighed and covered his face with his pillow, groaning in it.

\---

“so wonwoo, i invited one of my friends, jeonghan hyung, for you to practice the crown braid on him,” wonwoo widens his eyes, hearing it’s a boy.

mingyu laughs. “yes, it’s a him. jeonghan hyung has such soft hair even i’m jealous. that’s not the point, yup; you’ll be practicing the crown braid today. your sister has really long fringe anyway, this would look good on her.”

wonwoo nods his head excitedly, skipping his way into the class.

following right behind, mingyu enters the class, to see jeonghan already sitting on a chair, grabbing a hair magazine to read about it.

“hey jeonghan hyung!”

hearing his name being called, jeonghan looks up and lets out an angelic smile. “hey brat, you’re finally here. where’s wonwoo?”

“here, jeonghan hyung! i’m jeon wonwoo!” wonwoo greets excitedly.

jeonghan laughs. “alright, so shall we start with today’s lesson?”

\---

“erm, wonwoo? what are you doing to jeonghan hyung?” mingyu says as he walks back from the storage room after grabbing a few more hairties and bobby pins.

“massaging his head?” wonwoo asks back casually as jeonghan hyung lets out a delighted moan.

“woah damn, that feels good wonwoo. you should be a massaging therapist instead.” jeonghan jokes, gathering a laughter from wonwoo.

mingyu bites his lips, feeling a strange feeling gathering at the pit of his stomach.

“jeonghan hyung,” gaining a ‘hmm’ in question, he continues. “it’s already 11pm, don’t you have a date with seungcheol hyung or something?”

mingyu can’t help but to let out a smug smirk when he sees jeonghan’s panicked expression. “oh my fucking god, that’s right! thanks for reminding me, at least i still have 15 minutes to spare,” turning his head towards wonwoo, jeonghan lets out a sad smile. “i’m sorry wonwoo-ah! at least you somehow mastered the crown braid, i liked it!”

wonwoo smiles back and bowed. “thanks hyung for letting me practice on your precious hair! i’m sure mingyu has a plan for me to practice. i’ll see you next time!”

jeonghan laughs and nods.

“bye, you two brats!” jeonghan says, before running at full speed, hoping to reach seungcheol and his’ dinner date’s location in time.

“so… what are we doing now, mingyu?” wonwoo asks after jeonghan left.

mingyu frowns in thought and then turns around, heading towards the storage room again to grab some stuff. “wait here for a moment, i’ll come back soon.”

nodding his head obediently, wonwoo grabs a chair to sit down.

\---

“oh mingyu, you’re bac-“ looking up only to see mingyu in a longass blond wig, wonwoo chokes on his saliva. “oh my fucking god, why do you look like that!?”

mingyu pouts. “hey come on, i know i look like crap as a girl but you don’t need to have that reaction. be grateful ok, i want you to be able to do the crown braid by tonight.”

wonwoo laughs before grabbing a chunk of mingyu’s blond hair and running his finger through it. “thank you then, mr. kim mingyu.”

“do what you’ve learnt from just now. i want to see how you do it.” mingyu says.

nodding his head, wonwoo separates mingyu’s hair into two section and moves to the front to start doing a simple braid on each section.

“wonwoo-ah, braid  the hair tighter, or it wouldn’t look nice when you pin it up. the wispy strands of your fringe should take centre stage, not the obnoxious little pieces of hair that sticks out of your braids.” mingyu lightly chided.

“alright,” wonwoo says as he lets out a small pout. “i know that i’m your student but technically speaking, i’m older than you by a year you know.”

mingyu laughs and taps lightly at wonwoo’s cheeks. “yeah, but you’re in my class, and actually that doesn’t matter, i’m still going to call you wonwoo.”

wonwoo lets out a ‘tch’. “continue being rude, you brat.”

as wonwoo continues on to the right section of the hair, mingyu couldn’t help but to admire the beauty of wonwoo. the sharp cut of his jaw, the beautiful lashes adorning his eyes and the light flush of pink that seems to stay forever on his sun-kissed skin.

_he really is the living representation of adonis._

“wonwoo-ah.” mingyu calls out.

“yes mingy-“ almost finishing up the right section braid, wonwoo lifts up his head, wanting to answer mingyu.

however, miscalculating how close they were, wonwoo has his lips planted right onto mingyu’s.

widening his eyes, wonwoo pushes mingyu away lightly. he stood up and moved backwards, releasing the braid that he had just done on mingyu’s blond hair.

“holy crap, i am so fucking sorry!” wonwoo exclaims, covering his lips with his hand.

mingyu’s face flushes red. “i-it’s ok! everything’s fine!”

wonwoo looks down on the floor, biting his lips. mingyu stares at wonwoo, just wanting to have one more kiss.

“i think we should call it a day. i don’t think you’re going to be in full concentration anyway.” mingyu says nonchalantly, trying to mask just how nervous he is right now.

wonwoo nods his head slowly. “i’m really sorry, mingyu. i didn’t meant it to-“

“it’s really okay, alright? you can leave first, i’ll lock up the place.” mingyu turns around and smiles at wonwoo after taking the keys that somehow managed to fall on the floor.

wonwoo lets out the tiniest of smile, feeling silly that he actually kissed mingyu when he was wearing a blond wig. “okay, i’ll see you tomorrow night mingyu.”

when wonwoo finally leaves the place, mingyu lets out a sigh and drops to one of the seats.

\---

_ring ring ring!_

“what the fuck-“ mingyu mutters as he rolls off the bed, butt on the floor.

he quickly climbs up to his bed and grabs his phone off his charger, eyes widening when he realized it’s wonwoo that’s calling.

“mingyu…” the said male hears his name being said before sniffles were heard.

“what’s wrong wonwoo? are you hurt?” mingyu says worriedly.

“it’s already 7:30am and i need to send hani to school before 7:50am. i can’t seem to get her pigtails even and i really need your help. i don’t want-“

“don’t worry, text me your address, i’ll go there now. don’t do anything and just wait for me okay?” mingyu says quickly, cutting off wonwoo’s words.

“o-okay.” he hears wonwoo says, before ending off the call.

cursing as he looks up to see he has already spend 3 minutes talking to wonwoo, he grabs his car keys, wallet and phone, before rushing off to his car with his pajamas and driving right away after receiving wonwoo’s text.

“the things i do for you, jeon wonwoo.”

\---

“there, there! we are all done,” mingyu laughs. “you’re so pretty now, hani-ah. shall we go to school now?” mingyu says as he gently leads hani to the back seat.

“oppa,” hani starts.

“yes, hani-ah?” mingyu says as he puts the seatbelt across hani.

“aren’t you the guy that’s on wonwoo oppa’s screen?” hani asks again.

mingyu froze as he heard what hani just said.

“yah, jeon hani!” wonwoo comes running out, barely keeping himself together as he nearly trips.

“jeon wonwoo, be careful won’t you?” mingyu scolds.

wonwoo blushes, embarrassed. “hani, didn’t you promise oppa that you’ll keep that a secret?” he whispers, but way too loud even mingyu could hear.

“i have ears you know, wonwoo.”

“s-shut up!”

\---

dropping off hani at school, wonwoo lets out a sigh of relief and hugs mingyu immediately.

“w-wonwoo?”

“i am so sorry for causing you trouble right in the morning. i must have shocked you a lot when i called you in the morning talking about pigtails and my sister, huh?” wonwoo releases mingyu and looks down on the floor. “it’s just really hard at times, thinking that i’m never going to be a good enough mother figure to hani, and i’m afraid she’s getting bullied in class because we don’t have a mother.”

mingyu tilts wonwoo’s face up and hugs him again, caressing him gently. “stop worrying about stupid things like that. i’m sure your sister is extremely grateful to you for even trying,” he whispers gently into wonwoo’s ear. “not everyone has such dedication like you. you’re doing a great job raising your sister.”

“thank you, mingyu-ah. i’m really really grateful to you too.”

“wonwoo,” mingyu starts. clearing his throat, he continues. “can i kiss you again?”

the said male raises his head in shock and looks into mingyu’s eyes. “y-you…”

“it’s okay if you don’t want to. i just-“

“no, do it.”

mingyu widens his eyes. “huh?”

“do it.”

“okay then.”

wonwoo was alluring, fiery and raw, and mingyu was the moth to his flame, utterly devoted.

he kisses him gently, sweetly, as if afraid of breaking him apart, as if he was precious glass in need of protection.

“i’m sorry wonwoo. if this made you uncomfortable, we can just lik-“

“i like you.” wonwoo says. “i’ve liked you since the day i went into class and saw you. you were like the living representation of adonis. beautiful hair, strong jaw, lashes adorning your equally amazing eyes. you were beautiful, and you still are, both inside and out.”

mingyu feels a sense of déjà vu listening to wonwoo say those words. he laughs as he remembers what he thought of what happened yesterday night.

wonwoo lets out an adorable pout. “why are you laughing? is my confession a joke or something?”

mingyu laughs even louder seeing wonwoo’s pout. he gently kisses the pout away and says, “no, it’s funny because i literally thought to myself yesterday night that you are the living representation of adonis. you’re just way too beautiful to even be realistic.”

wonwoo’s face flushes yet again hearing those words of compliments from mingyu’s lips.

“t-thank you.”

“so, what are we now? because i really want you to belong to me.”

“if you really want it that badly i guess i will fulfil your demands then.” wonwoo says teasingly.

mingyu nods his head and lets out a grin. “i like the sound of that.”

\---

“hani-ah,” wonwoo calls out, grabbing a few dvd choices for his beloved younger sister to choose. “which one do you want to watch for movie night today?”

“hmm…”

“come on, hani, choose one before oppa chooses one for you.” wonwoo threatens jokingly.

_ding dong!_

“mingyu oppa!” hani exclaims as she opens the door for the guest.

“hello hani, are you that happy to see oppa?” mingyu teases before carrying hani in his arms. “oppa bought chocolates for you on the way here, do you want to see them?”

“yes!”

giving hani the chocolates, mingyu walks towards wonwoo and hugs him from behind.

“hey baby.” he says casually before pecking him on the cheek.

“you’re so cheesy, stop it,” wonwoo chuckles before turning around in mingyu’s arms. “what do you want to watch for movie night today? hani can’t seem to make her mind up.”

“i guess let’s go for a classic tonight, how about beauty and the beast? hani loves that movie anyway.” mingyu suggests.

wonwoo nods his head and puts the disc in the dvd player.

“hani-ah, come here within 10 seconds or i’ll put you to bed alright!” wonwoo shouts and immediately hear footsteps running into the living room.

“waaaa, hani is a fast runner, huh?” mingyu says as he carries hani into his arms and putting her on his lap when they sit on the sofa.

“of course, oppa!” hani says proudly.

as the movie went on, mingyu started to become sleepy, courtesy of him deciding to be an idiot and moving his night lessons to 7am in the morning.

he wasn’t a morning person, and more often than not, worked better when it’s night time. but if he could spend his night with the jeon siblings, he had no problem sacrificing sleep.

but alas, his body shut down and he just slept as he sees hani smiling happily as beast has finally became a prince, and wonwoo stroking his head, whispering, “just go to sleep, i know you’re tired.”

when he woke up, he realised that it was already 7am in the morning. the sun rays gently sweep on his face as he stood up, wanting to head to the toilet to wash up.

looking into the mirror, he saw a bunch of pink bows that was stuck in his hair. rolling his eyes, he went to the kitchen only to see wonwoo and hani making breakfast together.

“good morning, my two darlings who decided to put pink bows in my hair.” mingyu says, startling the jeon siblings.

once hani sees mingyu’s hair, she started cackling.

“yah yah, jeon hani, how dare you laugh at oppa huh?” mingyu says before diving down to tickle hani.

hani continues laughing, inducing a string of laughter from wonwoo who finds the situation amusing as well.

“you two are such evil human beings, how am i supposed to get these all out now, huh?” mingyu says as he pouts adorably.

wonwoo laughs before pulling mingyu to the dining table, a still giggling hani following.

“i guess we will have to take them out for mingyu oppa before he sulks, yeah?” wonwoo says to hani, before gently picking out all the bows one by one.

\---

“ok, seriously. what the fuck happened to you hair?” wonwoo looks up as he sees his beloved boyfriend’s hair a silver-blue.

“well, because fucking hoshi thinks it’s a good prank to fucking dye my hair blue. that fucking dickhead.” mingyu mutters as he cursed hoshi again and again.

wonwoo laughs and tip-toes, kissing mingyu’s forehead (which is way harder than you think it is to achieve). “you look great with it darling. don’t sulk alright. i love your blue hair.”

mingyu caresses wonwoo’s cheeks. “thanks baby.”

\---

as mingyu walks into the company in the afternoon for his classes, hoshi was honestly shocked that mingyu did not punch him in the face for his prank.

“h-hey, mingyu?” hoshi starts cautiously.

mingyu turns around and smiles at hoshi. “yeah?”

hoshi glups. “aren’t you angry that i pulled that shit on you?”

mingyu points at his hair and asks, “this?”

the said male nods his head.

“erm… not really? wonwoo said it looked good so i guess it’s ok.” mingyu says distractingly and continues to his classes.

hoshi breathes a sigh of relief and pumps his fist to the air. “thank god jeon wonwoo is saving lives.”

\---

as months went by, the once empty bathroom of the jeon household was filled with hairstyling tools, the once empty side of wonwoo’s bed was now filled with mingyu’s warmth, and the once lame plain hair hani had everyday was now filled with pretty pink bows and braids.

wonwoo was still banned from using hairstyling tools related to heat because you know the hair is not done when you smell smoke.

guess some things never change, huh?

“hani-ah,” the said girl turns her head to face one of her classmates. “how did you get your hair so pretty like that? i really want that on my hair too!”

hani giggles. “my oppa’s boyfriend did this heart braid as an experiment on my hair this morning while my oppa made breakfast for us three. amazing isn’t it?”

receiving a nod, hani can’t help but to feel proud that her oppa had found his soul mate because her hair.

_wonwoo oppa, you owe me a big favour for life._

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it  
> talk to me @ [tumblr](http://chinesekimchi.tumblr.com/) [twitter](https://twitter.com/chanel_jaynette)


End file.
